scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Wacky Wilderbeast
"I'm Wacky Wilderbeast!!" ''-Wacky Wilderbeast'',' from the Scorpius Warriors animated series. '''Nelson Redwood' (better known as Wacky Wilderbeast) is a minor character that appears in the Scorpius series. He seems to be a bipolar/psychopath and wild counterpart of Gregory Tyson. Unlike Gregory's other counterparts, Wacky Wilderbeast remains intact with his own mind. He is also the long lost son of Muhammad Redwood, who took care of him until the incident. Physical Appearance Wacky Wilderbeast, as his name applies, is a crazy-looking, wilder counterpart of Gregory Tyson. However, there are features that make him different from Gregory. Wacky's whole body is less fatter than Gregory's, as well as having more hair all over his body, and wears a striped shirt with green and white colors, brown khaki pants, and socks. His hands and forearms are also more bigger than an average human, labeling him as a freak. Sometimes, when fighting, his legs bend in an unusual way, allowing him to float above ground, and places both hands on the sides of his face while doing so. Origin of Name Wacky Wilderbeast's name comes from the word "wacky", which refers to his funny/odd personality, and "wilderness", a part that refers to his life in the wild. The "beast" in his last name also refers to his wild actions. Personality Wacky Wilderbeast shows few personalities towards others, such as being clueless, reckless, considerate, funny, and somewhat insane. Known for being clueless throughout the series, Wacky has never paid any attention to whatever is being said. However, he actually does, on account if it's important, or for a girl. He also shows a reckless side when someone insults him. For example, whenever Wacky greets someone, he smiles, waiting for an answer, but if someone says anything that pisses him off, he'll violently attack them until they are either dead or apologise. Wacky is also considerate of his allies, and shows to help them in a silly, but serious way. He always shows a funny side of him, mostly whenever greeting people he doesn't know. It mostly occurs during his famous greeting, "I'm Wacky Wilderbeast!". He then smiles after, expecting a pleasant greeting back. However, he has a mildly insane side, and will attack anyone that angers him. He doesn't attack his allies whenever he does this, but if it's a person he doesn't know, he unleashes his insanity on them. Powers & Abilities Wacky possesses strange powers and unnatural abilities that no human can do. They are also some of his best. Powers * 'Elemental Color Attack -' Wacky can use elemental attacks depending on his color change. Such attacks are: *# 'Red -' Summons lasers from the body to attack. *# 'Orange -' Summons two huge fireballs that leave a blazing trail when on the move. It can blow up on contact, and set fires. *# 'Blue -' Summons a tidal wave that crashes down on opponents in the area. *# 'Light Blue -' Summons blue electricity to attack. It can strike down trees, blast through metal, etc. *# 'Green -' Summons sharp leaves that can cut down trees, rocks, etc. *# 'Yellow -' Spits out acid, melting anything that it touches. *# 'Brown -' Summons dirt from the ground to attack like a shower storm. It can be regular dirt, sand, etc. *# 'Gray -' Summons huge gray boulders and stones to attack in a shower-like way. *# 'White -' Summons giant ice balls to attack. It also can be a cold breeze that may freeze the opponent. *# 'Periwinkle -' Summons clouds or smoke to either attack, or give comfort to falling allies. *# 'Pink -' Lifts or attacks the foe with telekinetic energy. It can also be used to lift objects. *# 'Purple -' Summons sticky-like liquid that can stop the foe in their tracks, bind, or damage them. *# 'Black -' Summons steel weapons to attack. It can be clean or rusty. *# 'Gold -' Creates a bright, gold flash, able to stun any opponent's eyes. It can also be used for escape. Abilities * 'Slither -' Wacky has the ability to move around land on his body. His body makes gun-cocking sounds as he moves around. He can stand like a normal human being, but he prefers to be on his knees, and moving about on the ground. * 'Levitation -' When Wacky is in his elemental attack mode, not only does his legs bend in an unnatural way, but also causes his entire body to levitate above ground while having his hands on the sides of his face. It is also estimated that he can fly while doing this. * 'Teleportation -' While in his elemental attack mode, Wacky can also teleport himself around in order to move. * ' -'